Best Opening In Fantasia (TheBeckster1000's Style)
Here is what the best intro should look like in Fantasia by TheBeckster1000. Cast *Coachman (from The Wizard of Oz) as Leopold Stokowski *Various People as The People Orchestra *Noah (from Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The Narrator (Deems Taylor) *Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Ben Ali Gator *Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) as Hyacinth Hippo *Were-Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Chernabog *Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny 2x4 (with Plank) (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as The Mushrooms *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug (from Thumbelina), Spunky, and Boots (from Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) as Pegasus and his Family *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Mickey Mouse Transcript *(Thomas pulls onto the stage with Annie and Clarabel carrying Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug, Spunky, Boots, Danny, Sawyer, and Were-Rabbit and stops) *Thomas: Wow! I'm so glad to be on this Fantasia program by TheBeckster1000. *(as the orchestra people arrive and set their instruments and sit down, Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug, Spunky, Boots, Danny, Sawyer, and The Were Rabbit climb out of Annie and Clarabel) *Jimmy: Thanks for giving us a ride, Thomas. *Thomas: It's my pleasure. *Sarah: We're so welcome to this program. *Nazz: Can't wait to be in The Nutcracker Suite program. *Kevin: Yeah. Because we're the dancing mushrooms. *Thomas: And I'm the Sorcerer's Apprentice. *Rolf: What a great way to be *Jonny 2x4: Sure is great to be parts in this film, huh, Plank? *(Plank nods) *Courage: Oh boy. I love this program, Twilight. *Twilight: And so do I. *Gnatty: Let me guess. *Li'l Bee: We're forced to be flying Pegasus horses, yes? *Baby Bug: Yeah. *Spunky: Because we can fly in the sky. *Boots: But if it gets stormy, don't you think we should hide in our humble place? *Thomas: Yes, you're in the Rite of Spring. *Danny: Oh boy. I can't wait to dance with you, Sawyer. *Sawyer: Yes, Danny. We're in Dance of the Hours. *Thomas: And I suppose the Were Rabbit in going to be in his place at Bald Mountain as well, I see. *(Were Rabbit sniffs and nods and hops off) *Thomas: And off he goes. Shhh! Here comes Noah now. *(Thomas stands firm as Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug, Spunky, Boots, Danny, Sawyer, and Were-Rabbit) *Noah: How do you do? For my name is Mr. Noah. And it's my very pleasant duty to welcome you here, on behalf of TheBeckster1000, The Coachman, and musicians, who have welcomed everyone you here into the creation of this new form of entertainment, Fantasia. *(everyone nods) *Noah: What you're going to see are the designs and pictures and stories that music inspired in the minds and imaginations of a group of artists. *All: Yes. *Noah: In other words, these are not going to be the interpretations of trained musicians, which I think is all to the good. Now, there are three kinds of music on this Fantasia program. First, there's the kind that tells a definite story. *Thomas: That's me in Casey Jones's Apprentice is Thomas. *Noah: That's right, Thomas. And that third segment story is one, that concerns you and Casey Jones. It will contain music and narration and sound effects and voice actors in it. *Thomas: Oh boy. *Noah: Yup. Then there's the kind, that while it has no specific plot, does paint a series of more or less definite pictures. *All: Wow. *Noah: Then there's a third kind, music that exists simply for its own sake. Now, the number that opens our Fantasia program, the Toccata and Fugue, is music of this third kind, what we call absolute music. Even the title has no meaning beyond a description of the form of the music. What you will see on the screen is a picture of the various abstract images that might pass through your mind if you sat in a concert hall listening to this music. At first, you're more or less conscious of the orchestra, so our picture opens with a series of impressions of the conductor and the players. *All: Yes. *Noah: Then the music begins to suggest other things to your imagination. They might be, oh, just masses of color. Or they may be cloud forms or great landscapes or vague shadows or geometrical objects floating in space. So now we present the Toccata and Fugue In D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach, interpreted in pictures by TheBeckster1000 and his associates, and in music by the Philadelphia Orchestra and its conductor, The Coachman. *Coachman: Thank you, Mr. Noah. Let's start this program. Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Fantasia Movies Spoofs